I, Me, My Mediocrity
by pinkuz
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke: They’re really quite opposites aren’t they? Just like two outliers in a set. Two extremes. And I, what exactly was I? I was and am the happy frikking medium—mediocrity at its finest.


**I, Me, My Mediocrity**  
  
By: pinkuz

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all its characters, plot, etc. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**Author's Notes:** This will be my first Naruto fanfiction and it mostly deals with Haruno Sakura's. Because of this, it will surely be AU and maybe a bit out of character. Please forgive any discrepancies between the actual Naruto storyline and the one in this work. Enjoy!

* * *

17 years ago... "Haruno Sakura! Get back here this instant!" Yelled a furious woman in her mid twenties. The said woman was chasing a toddler no older than five. Cotton candy pink hair stuck out at all angles on her little head. Giggling with glee the tiny sprite launched into another flurry of jerky, uncoordinated steps, narrowly missing being dragged to her doom—also known as her bath time. 

Little Sakura rounded a corner, then another, until she came up to the door that her mother specifically told her not to enter. Hushed whispers permeated the silence and the occasional thumping of a fist on a table could be heard. As to what the heated discussion was about, the five-year old certainly did not care, nor did she want to know. The bath time escapee knew her priorities—and eavesdropping was not at the top of her list...for now. However, when a soft-spoken voice cut through the din, Sakura's jade eyes widened in recognition and her plan went into motion—a plan that would make even Machiavelli proud. Taking a deep breath, the five year old kicked at the door and let loose an unholy shriek that made every single jounin in the room jump.

"What is it?! Has Sand attacked?!" Loud thuds and smothered curses filled the air. A quiet sigh was heard as the door swung open to reveal four jounins, all battle ready—save for one who looked extremely chagrined. "Hello Papa and Papa's Ninja friends!" "H-hello princess....." I sighed and flipped another page in the Haruno family album. Tracing the image of the pink haired toddler in the photograph, I couldn't help but smile. Of course, I didn't really remember the exact events of that day, but I've been recounted the tale over and over (mostly during large family get togethers) that it was virtually ingrained in my memory. Yes, the day I burst into a room of jounins—naked, intent on escaping my bath. I cringed at the thought of my little flashing escapade being retold—most probably being retold now as we speak. 

Oh jeez...Kakashi sensei probably knows.

That, made me shrink in the sofa and bury my head.

Then again...

I am twenty now, no longer a five year old brat. Plus, I , am a chuunin kunoichi...and kunoichi do not hide from embarrassing family stories! Straightening up, I flipped another page. Sure, I still had unopened boxes littering my new apartment—generously provided by the academy of course. There's no telling when a ninja will die, might as well live a good life ne? I couldn't resist just rummaging for a while. After all, isn't reflecting about the past supposed to help with the future?

And boy do I need help. 

It appears, my friends, I am at the proverbial crossroads. What do I do now? Do I really want to continue this path to mediocrity? Do I really want to become an old maid for the rest of my life until Uchiha Sasuke gets whacked on the head and falls madly in love with me? Why did I become a kunoichi anyway? Why do I have such a big forehead? Why don't I get the guys?  
  
Why.  
  
Why?  
  
WHY???

Maybe, I should just take everyone's advice and settle. Settle. Such an ugly word. To me, really it's just like saying: give up and be happy with what you have. But, if I did that, everything I've done up till now will be worthless. The blood, the sweat and yes the tears—as clichéd as it may be, will all be for nothing. I might as well have not begged my father to join the ninja academy. But, I would never have met my friends. 

I sighed.

Okay, let's approach this in a semi-logical fashion. Use that forehead girl!  
  
1)Where am I at the present?   
  
2)Am I happy where I am.  
  
- At my new apartment talking and feeling sorry for myself 

- PFFT........no.   
  
It just seemed that everyone else was moving forward while I was stuck in some rut. Naruto, well, no doubt is well on his way being the next Hokage. People definitely don't call him "dead last" anymore. Unlike me who remains "dead weight". From the last time I heard from him (which was just 30 minutes ago), he'd already learned 984 jutsus. He's still training under the...pervert sennin --". He still likes ramen, that, I know for a fact. (He was rummaging in my boxes for any stray bowls a while back.) Also, he apparently has a female admirer. He still won't tell me who though—which is quite a feat since...well he's Naruto...and some things no matter how long time passes, never change.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke. Now he, on the other hand, I almost have no idea what he is up to. This of course is surprising as the whole village of Konoha must know of Ino and I's obssession on anything and everything Sasuke. What I do know is that he is an elite ANBU member—one of the youngest in fact. That isn't surprising really. The last time we were graced by his prescence, he had grown taller, broader, but was still the lean, mean, morose ninja I adored. His hair was longer though still kept in his usual style. He says it's convenience. I think, he doesn't like the way he resembles Itachi more than just a little bit.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto...  
  
Night and Day...  
  
They're really quite opposites aren't they? Just like two outliers in a set. Two extremes. And I, what exactly was I? I was and am the happy frikking medium—mediocrity at its damned best.  
  
To be continued...


End file.
